Disavowed
The Disavowed is a rogue counterintelligence outfit that was founded by the Black Orchid after Ultratech engineered her dishonorable discharge from service at the Special Warfare Department of the US military. Orchid has since transitioned the group from a renegade network of covert operatives wrongfully disgraced by the corporation to a full-blown paramilitary resistance movement with global outreach. Engaged in guerrilla warfare against ARIA, the Disavowed not only amass proof of her existence but are strategically disrupting Ultratech's operations worldwide. Due to its mobile base of operations and decentralized command structure, the organization is notoriously difficult to pin down, with ARIA's best intel suggesting Orchid's headquarters is currently located somewhere in a war-torn region of Eastern Europe. Members * The Black Orchid (founder and ringleader) * Unknown number of former special forces personnel, ex-spies and renegade covert operatives ** Global network of double agents, informants and sympathizers * Eagle (MIA - Missing in Action) * Jago (honorary member) * TJ Combo (presumably an honorary member) Associates * The Night Guard (possible collaboration) History The Disavowed began as an underground refuge for secret agents whose lives were ruined by Ultratech after they grew too knowledgeable of the megacorporation's many dark secrets. Under B. Orchid's stewardship, the group rapidly expanded on its reach and capabilities and now features a core of ex-special forces members, renegade spooks and former covert operatives; supported by a global network of informants, activists and sympathizers. 's relentless efforts to find Orchid are being met with uneven success]] Engaging in irregular warfare against ARIA, the Disavowed are striking back at Ultratech at every opportunity and through any means available. Their mission includes creating a public relations nightmare for the company by releasing highly classified information to the public, guerrilla-style hit-and-run raids on the corporation's infrastructure and supply lines, and abductions of Ultratech's key personnel. Orchid makes it no secret that the endgame of the Disavowed is to zero in on the location of ARIA's mainframe and shut it down—''permanently''. Eagle was a part of the fledgling Disavowed, but became imprisoned during a raid on an Ultratech installation and ARIA used his brain wave patterns as the basis for the Fulgore Mark III's AI. Additionally, when Jago united with his sister at the end of Season 1's storyline, he became an honorary member of the organization. The Disavowed have since formed ties with Maya and her Night Guard during Season 2, and (very) begrudgingly agreed to a (really) shaky Alliance with Ultratech in Season 3, as a response to the apocalyptic events that began unfolding during Shadow Lords. Whether or not this arrangement means ARIA and Orchid are now actually safe from each other remains an open question. Gallery Orchid30.jpg|♫ Shut your mouth and open your eyes, I've got Firecat kicks and they come in disguise! ♫ Orchidbrooding.jpg|♫ I've been doing this from dawn and back again, always for the win not even gonna pretend! ♫ Orchidpet.jpg|♫ Listen this is war, you are gonna hit the floor! ♫ A67cd91b12edeacd2793667c11939e72-700.jpg|♫ I don't really wanna let you live, baby! You come around, I'll knock you down! ♫ Orchidcinder.jpg|♫ Please man, I'm outta your league! You know it's Game On when you're comin' at me! ♫ Orchidshowdown.jpg|♫ Look out fool 'cause you'll never see me coming, b*tch! ♫ Category:Organizations Category:Good Characters